All cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species, Lactuca sativa, which is grown for its edible head and leaves. As a crop, lettuces are grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield.
Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, scorzonera, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Lettuce cultivars are susceptible to a number of pests and diseases such as downy mildew (Bremia lactucae). Every year this disease leads to millions of dollars of lost lettuce crop throughout the world. Downy mildew (Bremia lactucae) is highly destructive on lettuce grown at relatively low temperature and high humidity. Downy mildew is caused by a fungus, Bremia lactucae, which can be one of the following strains: NL1, NL2, NL4, NL5, NL6, NL7, NL10, NL12, NL13, NL14, NL15, NL16, B1:17, B1:18, B1:20, B1:21, B1:22, B1:23, B1:24, B1:25, B1:26, B1:27, B1:28, B1:29, B1:30, B1:31, B1:32 (Van Ettekoven, K. et al., “Identification and denomination of ‘new’ races of Bremia lactucae,” In: Lebeda, A. and Kristkova, E (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables, 1999, Palacky University, Olomouc, Czech Republic, pp. 171-175; Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants); IBEB press release “New race of Bremia lactucae B1:27 identified and nominated”, May 2010; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), “New race of Bremia lactucae B1:28 identified and nominated”, March 2011; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “New races of Bremia lactucae, B1:29, B1:30 and B1:31 identified and nominated”, August 2013; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “A new race of Bremia lactucae, B1:32 identified and nominated in Europe”, May 2015), Ca-I, Ca-IIA, Ca-IIB, Ca-III, Ca-IV (Schettini, T. M., Legg, E. J., Michelmore, R. W., 1991. Insensitivity to metalaxyl in California populations of Bremia lactucae and resistance of California lettuce cultivars to downy mildew. Phytopathology 81(1). p. 64-70), and Ca-V, Ca-VI, Ca-VII, Ca-VIII (Michelmore R. & Ochoa. O. “Breeding Crisphead Lettuce.” In: California Lettuce Research Board, Annual Report 2005-2006, 2006, Salinas, Calif., pp. 55-68).
Downy mildew causes pale, angular, yellow areas bounded by veins on the upper leaf surfaces. Sporulation occurs on the opposite surface of the leaves. The lesions eventually turn brown, and they may enlarge and coalesce. These symptoms typically occur first on the lower leaves of the lettuce, but under ideal conditions may move into the upper leaves of the head. When the fungus progresses to this degree, the head cannot be harvested. Less severe damage requires the removal of more leaves than usual, especially when the lettuce reaches its final destination.
Of the various species of aphids that feed on lettuce, the currant-lettuce aphid (Nasonovia ribisnigri) is the most destructive species because it feeds both on the leaves of the lettuce as well as the heart of the lettuce, making it difficult to control with conventional insecticides. The lettuce aphid feeds by sucking sap from the lettuce leaves. Although direct damage to the lettuce may be limited, its infestation has serious consequences because the presence of aphids makes lettuce unacceptable to consumers.
Lettuce root aphids (Pemphigus bursarius) form clustered colonies on lettuce roots, covering them with a white powdery wax. Feeding on the roots cause the plants to wilt during the day. Individually affected rootlets turn brown and die. The developing heads remain soft, may fail to develop, and yields thus become reduced. Prolonged periods of infestation can cause the collapse and death of the plant.
Iceberg lettuce is alternatively known as crisphead lettuce, although crisphead also involves the Batavia subtype. It is part of Lactuca sativa L. (Capitata Group). Iceberg lettuce is a subtype of cultivated lettuce with large firm heads, giving only slightly to pressure when mature (Ryder E. J., 1998, Lettuce endive, and chicory. CABI publishing, Wallingford, Oxon, UK). The plant passes through a rosette stage at first and the early leaves are elongated; each successive leaf increases in broadness, until they become broader than long when mature. Leaves show no clear midrib, but a flabellate venation. At about 10-12 leaves, a leaf becomes cup-shaped, enclosing the later leaves, which leads to the development of a spherical head. The head continues to enlarge and fill from the inside, until market maturity is reached. Leaf texture varies from highly crisp (Great Lakes group) to less crisp (Salinas-Vanguard group).
Yield is an important factor for a profitable production of iceberg lettuce. Yield is based on the number of harvested heads per acre and their head weight. Especially when iceberg lettuce is used for processing and sold as a pre-cut, pre-washed product, higher yields are the driving factor to reduce raw product cost. High head weights can only be reached when the heads are large sized with sufficient volume. Smaller-sized, very dense heads are more prone to tipburn problems. A large head size also provides sufficient space inside the head for further growing. Especially when the supply of lettuce is high due to favorable weather conditions, large-headed lettuce varieties provide more flexibility to delay the moment of harvest.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.